Undercover
by luny teen
Summary: ok, i don't like this summary gig but here i go. Foaly has a problem and the LEP is going to be forced to do the unthinkable, and contact a certain Mud Boy to solve it. Please R&R. Warning: Artemis is OOC.
1. Prologue: Problems

Ok this is my first fanfic so forgive me. Yes I am messed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
Problems 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young adolescent sat at a desk, a glowing computer screen reflected on the adolescent's face.  
  
"Shit!" the word escaped in an urgent whisper. The teen's fingers began moving franticly over the keyboard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Foaly stared at the computer screen in shock. We have a big problem. The centaur pressed the button to contact Commander Root.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, that was a really short chapter. But hurry and review and I will.... umm.... might hurry and post the first chapter. Mwahahahaha.


	2. Reunion

First off, thanks for those of you who reviewed, okay so there was only one. Sorry it was such a short chapter that explained nothing.  
  
WrItErKaT322- I love you Meggie! Well not really seeing how my love is taking by someone else and I am not a homosexual, but you get my drift. Someone actually read my pointless story and reviewed. Sorry I got u confused. That was kind of the point. Does a little dance go me, go me!  
  
Okay here is the first chapter and it explains a bit more.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Reunion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An elf sat perched on top of a house. Well, actually there are a couple things wrong with that picture. First, this...building really shouldn't be called a house. A more accurate picture would be a cross in between an ancient castle and one of those state-of-the-art, top surveillance, super secure buildings with all the confidential stuff inside. Fowl manor is not to be underestimated, and neither are its inhabitants.  
  
Secondly, the elf is shielded so you can't see her in the picture. However, if you could see her, Captain Holly Short was hardly what anyone would expect. Her pretty elf features were puzzled at the moment. She bit her lower lip in thought. A crackle on her helmet's com-set interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Holly," said Foaly's static voice. Holly perked up instantly.  
  
"Is he in sight?"  
  
"No he's still awhile away." Holly slumped. "I'm just making sure your still alert." Holly snorted at that one. "You okay?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Holly had not expected that question.  
  
"Well, just wondering how you're coping with bringing Artemis's memory back."  
  
The memory of mind-wiping Artemis hit Holly like a punch in the gut. It had devastated her. Somewhere in all their life-and-death struggles she had become attached to the little guy. But she had acted as though she was glad the Mud Boy nuisance was gone. "Good riddance" was what she had said. Everyone had believed her act, after all he had kidnapped her, almost got her killed multiple times, and had nearly cost her her badge more than once.  
  
"What's there to cope with? Follow directions and don't ask questions." Holly said nonchalantly.  
  
Foaly got the message. In other words, he thought, of course I'm not coping. But I'm determined to do my job. I don't want to discuss it.  
  
"All right," Foaly signed off, leaving Holly back to her thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Artemis sat in the car, playing a game on his laptop. With a heavy sigh he closed the lid.  
  
"Dom, I had the dream again. It keeps aggravating me. When I wake it's at the back of my mind, nagging me, but I just can't remember."  
  
The manservant nodded, he was in the same situation as Artemis. "Have you made any progress?"  
  
"Despite our efforts the only thing Dr. Po and I have been able to come up with is the name Mulch."  
  
"Convict."  
  
"What!?" Artemis exclaimed in confusion.  
  
"I don't know," replied Domovoi. "When you said Mulch the word convict just popped up."  
  
"Hmm," Artemis lapsed into thought. Now that Dom had mentioned it Artemis was also getting the connection, but he didn't know why. Artemis hated not knowing, which is why the dream, a petty thing to a genius, kept pestering him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"The package has arrived." Foaly announced.  
  
Holly fired up her wings, and flew off the roof. Soon the Bentley RedTag drove up. Looking Dom in the eye – well he really couldn't see her, but she still was – while flying beside the car, Holly layered on the mesmar.  
  
"Turn the car around," Dom fought, but he was not prepared, and he didn't even know what he was fighting like in the past.  
  
The car stopped in the middle of a field. Both Dom and Artemis exited the car, and Holly unshielded. As was expected the adventures came back to the humans. Holly took a couple of deep breaths, she thought she had steeled herself for this, but she had underestimated. They're lucky, Holly thought, I've had to lice with those memories everyday knowing there would never be another one.  
  
"H-Holly," Artemis stuttered.  
  
She nodded, "Captain Short, pleased to meet you."  
  
"Whoa," was all Artemis managed to get out.  
  
Dom sat in shock.  
  
"Long time, no see, eh, Butler?" Holly asked.  
  
He nodded, "Go by Domovoi more now."  
  
"W-Wh-Why..." Artemis to overwhelmed, a rare thing for him, to get the whole thing out.  
  
"You seem to have gained a speech impediment since I last spoke with you." Holly joked. "Why did the LEP decide to let you have all your memories back?"  
  
Both Artemis and Domovoi nodded.  
  
"Not because they were feeling nice, I can assure you that. But I am to give you couple of instructions, then let higher forces do the explaining."  
  
"Commander Root, I presume?" Artemis stated.  
  
"More like Foaly, Root can't understand a word of what either of you two say." Holly responded with a wink.

* * *

Aren't you all so proud of me? I managed to post this the day after I posted the Prologue. I will try to hurry up with the second chapter. Now since I was SO nice in doing that when I was tempted to hold the first chapter for a while, you all have to review. Now! And then I will be nice and get off my lazy butt (or get on my lazy butt ) and get the second chapter done. 


	3. Plans

I feel so loved. Tears of joy! People actually read, reviewed and some even said they liked it! Can you tell I like it much when people review?  
  
WrItErKaT322- Thank you, especially for continuing on reading after your confusion over the Prologue  
  
Identity99- Thanx! Please continue reading!  
  
Neeri- Yes, Artemis plays on his laptop, he's changed a lot, it's been a long time (he's more teenagerish) and now he has two parents that have been healed by elf magic, and that has some effect on him.  
  
Jacob- Really? Hmm...oh well.  
  
ArieiDelmonte- Thank you, but don't kid yourself. You and I both know that that is a bunch of bull. Why do you think I like to read/edit your stories, I'm trying to learn from you. Don't glare at me, I didn't need to tell you since you obviously figured it out well enough on your own. You know me better than that don't you? You know I like to have secrets. hehe. I'm glad to know you saved a bunch of money, and got some cookie dough. Everybody go read and review ArieiDelmonte's stories so she will be happy!  
  
normal?- In answer to your first three questions read on, ironically enough I think they are all answered in this chapter. As to your last question, hmm...cuz it was a bunch of idiots and not you on the yearbook team? (if you were on the team, srry)

* * *

  
  
Chapter 2  
Plans

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Back in the Bentley Artemis sat in shock. Domovoi looked over at his Principal.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am simply a little surprised is all."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's just that...well, after all I've done to the People, and if I was such a nuisance in the first place why are they letting me get my memory back? Why are they having me help them? I wish Holly had explained a bit more."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I wonder how Foaly managed to get this whole thing with the schools arranged, and why."  
  
Dom nodded. They drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of you! My little Arty." Angeline Fowl gushed. "Now you understand that this is going to be a big change, and it may take a while to get used to?"  
  
"I know, Mom."  
  
"Give him some room to breath, dear. He's only switching schools ."  
  
"It's a hard thing to change schools. Arty here has the courage to brave it."  
  
Artemis Fowl the First just chuckled. "While I'm not making as much of a fuss as your mother, she is right."  
  
Artemis Fowl the Second managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes and gagging. Instead he forced a smile. "I'll be just fine."  
  
"Of course you will." Angeline gripped her son in a rib-crushing hug.  
  
"There is a slight problem though." Artemis said trying to push himself far enough away from his mom that he could breath. "If I'm going to do this I'll have to leave and go move all of my paraphernelia. I will be unable to be home this break."  
  
"We've already been informed of that," said Artemis (the first), "Are you okay with it?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, if you are."  
  
"If you are then we're willing to support you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"That must have been an exquisite letter Foaly sent."  
  
"To your parents or the schools?"  
  
"Both, however I was referring to the letter to my parents."  
  
"Now, the reason why." Artemis pondered.  
  
"Rest it for a while and then let Foaly do the explaining." Holly piped up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"All right, Foaly, why am I now going to school at Beautrix Private School and why are you in need my assistant?"  
  
"He's still vain," Growled Root, "thinking that the LEP are begging for his help."  
  
"Foaly laughed. "Well he is correct, Julius, even if you'll never admit it." The centaur turned to address Artemis, "Actually those questions both have the same answer."  
  
Foaly stopped and passed, he took a deep breath. Artemis leaned forward and stared at Foaly, "Go on."  
  
"Someone hacked into my system."  
  
"There it wasn't that hard to admit your system isn't foolproof, was it?" Holly said in a mock comforting voice.  
  
At the same time Artemis reeled back and exclaimed, "But the only other person who's been able to do that is me!"  
  
"You!" Root barked.  
  
"If it weren't for the mind-wipe you would have been the prime suspect for this." Foaly interrupted.  
  
"So that's what happened to Mulch's information on his file!" Root mused.  
  
"How is the little bugger?" Dom asked  
  
"He just got out of jail two months ago." Foaly replied.  
  
"Surprisingly easy sentence." Holly remarked.  
  
"Surprisingly good case." Root glared at Artemis.  
  
"Back to the current issue," Foaly interrupted. "The hacker was not as clever as you a and ended up setting off my alarm. I was able to track the hacker's location to Beautrix Private School, but I was unable to get anymore specific locations before the hacker exited."  
  
"You want me to figure out the exact person?" Artemis inquired.  
  
"That would be the basic drift." Foaly nodded.  
  
"I got my memory back and I'm going undercover for the LEP, who considered me a big enough enemy to delete my entire memory of them, all in one day." Artemis said with a devious smile.  
  
"We're not striking a bargain with you!" Root forewarned, catching Artemis's smirk. "You got your memory back and that's enough!"  
  
"Fine, just promise that you won't remind-wipe us." Artemis stated.  
  
"Depends on how well you do the job." Root growled.

* * *

Yes, I was extremely bored enough today to get second and third chapter written. Other personality: What the third chapter is written!?! Current personality: evil grin Yep! Mwahahahaha!!!!


	4. Social Life

Sorry that it took me a while to update.  
  
While I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any of the other characters or anything else I've borrowed, I do own any new characters I introduce in this chapter.  
  
ArieiDelmonte-ok, what are you sucking up for? You go ahead and do that.  
  
WrItErKaT322-I would accuse for being a suck up like the above, except I don't really now you so I can't.  
  
normal?- that is for me to know and you to ponder until you can't think anymore, or just stops pondering and eagerly awaits the chapter where I will reveal all, (said in a triumphant voice, like the Fates when they tell Hades that he will rule all). U r a genius, you figured it out. Go ahead and join yearbook. No your not ugly your just so beautiful that if they had put you in there it would have made them all look bad and they were jealous. I'm starting to feel like a shrink, hmm. Wait! Anywho? I only know one person who ever says anywho, suspicious glare. I believe I know who you are, and if this is who I think it is, I need to personally execute you, I believe I still have that stake, once I find it. Btw, yes, you are gorgeous, just not known by the people who made the yearbook.  
  
Ikritiriax- thanx for making me feel so original. Yes he does, but something else came up. That's just you, cuz you're so smart. Mwahahaha, ur fault and I laugh at you.  
  
wannabeartemis- thank you. You know I really need to come up with something more than thanks, and suck up to reviews such as these.  
  
sartymowl- hurray for really short, one word reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Social Life  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Artemis looked around his new dorm; funnily enough it looked almost exactly like his old one. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He lifted the small camera communicator Foaly had given him. He pushed the small silver button.  
  
"All right Foaly, you want to tell me how this gadget works?"  
  
Foaly's face appeared on the small screen, ""After your last adventure with your Cube, I don't think so."  
  
"OK, are you going to tell me what you want me to do with this, other than have enjoyable conversations with you."  
  
"See the small red button on the side?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"If there's a computer on in a ten-foot radius from you, press that button and I will be able to tell you if it's that computer or not that was used to hack into my system."  
  
"What if it was one of the school's computers?"  
  
"Then we're out of luck. I don't believe it was, most of the students have their own computer and would probably prefer to use them at midnight instead."  
  
Artemis nodded. "So you want me to go to everyone here who has a computer, ask them to turn it on and then press the button?" Artemis asked skeptically.  
  
"It's the best we've got. Go make some friends." Foaly's face blinked off the screen, ending the conversation.  
  
Artemis stared up at the ceiling incredulously. _Me? Go make friends?_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Two days later Artemis had succeeded in eliminating all the schools computers and Jason Burke, the kid who sat next to him in Trig.  
  
"Come on Artemis, you need to get ready."  
  
Artemis spun around, "Holly! How did you get in here?"  
  
"Quite easily. Now go get ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"The dance." Holly stated in the most obvious, duh voice.  
  
"I don't dance Holly."  
  
"Well you do now. What better way to get aquatinted with your fellow students? C'mon, get moving."  
  
"Holly, I don't dance." Artemis repeated.  
  
Holly brandished a buzz baton, she looked at Artemis, the threat very clear. Very reluctantly and with some help from Holly, Artemis got ready, and was marched to the dance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later Holly hovered over Artemis wondering what the whole point of this was. Artemis had yet to even get off the bench. The next slow song came on and Holly nudged Artemis.  
  
"What?" he muttered.  
  
"Get up and go ask a girl to dance."  
  
"I don't dance, Holly." Artemis hoped no one was noticing him whispering to air.  
  
"So you have said. And you do now." Holly grabbed the hairs on the back of Artemis's neck and pulled.  
  
"Ow! Ok, let go!" Artemis rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeez, there was no need to resort to violence."  
  
"Then get up and go dance."  
  
"I don't know how." Artemis confessed.  
  
Holly was shocked, "Go find some dark corner or something where you won't be seen."  
  
Artemis slid off the bench and wandered outside and around the back of the building.  
  
"All right, a quick dance lesson." Holly stated. "When you ask the girl, look her in the eye, not at the ceiling, the floor, or the nearest exit." Artemis nodded. 'Then she'll either say, no thanks, or yes. If she says yes she'll walk out onto the floor, you follow her. About two steps behind, not to close or to far away. When she gets to where she wants, she'll stop and turn around. Then you dance."  
  
"Uh-huh," Artemis continued nodding like a bobble head.  
  
"Hold out you hand like this," Holly commanded, holding her hand out to her side, hand lying so the fingers pointed away from her, palm towards Artemis with her thumb up.  
  
"Ok." Artemis gulped and held his hand out imitating Holly.  
  
"Now the girl will place her hand like so." Holly rested her hand on Artemis's hand. Then she grabbed his other hand and placed it on her waist. "Your hand goes here, not lower, not higher." Artemis got a panic-stricken look on his face. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you, yet."  
  
Artemis opened his mouth a couple of times like he was going to talk, but then he gave up.  
  
My feet would go in between yours, so there is no toe-stepping, but seeing how I am hovering so I'm not to short that won't work." Holly continued rambling on, "AS the guy you will lead. Push with both hand, and you go back, forward to you, backwards for her. Pull with both hand s and walk backwards and you go the other direction. Pull with one hand, and push with the other and you turn. Pull with the opposite hand and push with the other and you turn the other way. Now let's try you out. Today!" She ordered when he hesitated.  
  
"H-Holly will you dance with me?" he managed to sputter out.  
  
"Yes." Holly replied. "No, you lead."  
  
All in all, once he calmed down and got over the fact that he was dancing with Holly he was a fairly good dancer. Not the greatest, but he didn't exactly stink either.  
  
"You can spin the girls and do other little tricks, but I'll let you figure that one out on your own. So go inside and exercise you newly acquired talent." Holly interrupted and ended the dance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Artemis walked back inside. Holly poked him in the back.  
  
"I'm going," he mumbled.  
  
He headed over to one of the first girls he saw. She was leaning against the wall by herself. Artemis racked his brain for her name, _Danielle Maraca, that was it.  
_  
"Will you dance with me?" Artemis asked  
  
For one very quick second a look of panic crossed her face, but then it was gone, "Sure."  
  
Most of the dance was danced in awkward silence; Artemis wasn't to good at starting conversations. Relax, he told himself, just relax, it's only a dance. Danielle seemed to be telling herself the same thing Artemis noticed, he puzzled over that.  
  
Artemis practically ran back to his bench once the dance was over, but of course Holly made him repeat the torture over and over again.

* * *

Ok, there you have it, Artemis's first dance. To any of you who thought this was going to be an Artemis/Holly romance there in the middle, shame on you. I don't know why I rambled on about the dance lesson and bored you all to death. I felt so inclined to put it in there. Hey anybody cougharieicough and coughnormalcough (I think) recognize the dance lesson? I left out the Thomas/Billy story though.  
  
Ten points to anyone who noticed that Danielle was very uncomfortable during the dance, very unusual for a girl. Another ten points to anyone who noticed that when Artemis noticed that, he didn't jump to the automatic conclusion that she liked him, as guys' egos are wont to do. And if any of you are wondering whether that was the correct conclusion, you will have to keep on wondering, and find out later on in the story. Hehe. 


	5. Protection

I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters the Eoin Colfer has made up but I do own any new characters that spring up from my "brain" (I will call the fluff and dead flies that for lack of a better word).  
  
I dedicate this chapter to ArieiDelmonte; may Ben Fischer die!!!! (He got it on my sacred hoodie, suddenly burst into tears, wah!!!!!)  
  
Celtic Babe/Elven Bride-if it bugs you, srry. But yeah I don't care too much and this is just a stupid worthless fanfic written for my pleasure only. But my excuse is hey it's been a while he's changed!  
  
ArieiDelmonte-my so dedicated fan. Wipes away tear, ok not really both u and I know better. Yep yep I suspected u would. Now u get ur butt in gear and start on ur fic. Ok so the prologue is already out but...hey I said it for u. And everybody else go r&r it for her so she can be happy.  
  
Normal?-ok so srry, yep I have confirmed that u aren't who u thought u r. I'm srry it's was just the anywho thing, I thought it was only her who did that...but obviously not.... Srry if I offended u in nething I said while thinking u were sumbody else whose life I am currently threatening, for more than one reason.  
  
Yue-neko- sure ok. And I'm srry but u didn't win the contest for the shortest review....  
  
Thanku pple that review, hint hint, and yeah and stuff. So on to the story now!! Dumroll....

* * *

Chapter 4  
Protection  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dear Artemis  
Your mother and I have begun to be aware of the need for  
you to acquire a new bodyguard. While I have decided to relinquish  
anymore illegal endeavors, there are still numerous people who are  
disappointed with me. I fear that they may try to get to you in order  
to hurt me. Domovoi Butler is an exquisite guardian and bodyguard,  
however, I am sure that you have noticed as well the signs of him  
aging. A younger bodyguard, who could keep up with your youth, would  
be beneficial. I would be happy if Domovoi would stay in our  
employment, continue to be your guardian and supervise you and your  
new bodyguard. I have already discussed this with Domovoi and he has  
agreed.  
I have been examining profiles of countless potential  
bodyguards. I have chosen a girl who is a year older than you. She has  
been trained in various martial arts and is skilled with many weapons.  
Domovoi and Juliet can train her on what she else she may need to  
know. The problem of her accompanying you while you attend school will  
already have been solved, as she is currently attending Beautrix  
Private School.  
With your consent I will contact her for employment. If  
you would prefer to examine these profiles on your own, I will send  
them to you and you may decide on your own.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your father, Artemis Fowl I  
  
Artemis stared at the letter. _Someone that could keep up with my youthfulness? _Artemis scoffed to himself_, Although his injury has aged him a decade Domovoi can keep up with me and outrun me._ Artemis sighed; he had known this was coming. Domovoi had known it was going to happen as well. Artemis just couldn't fire Domovoi, and they had both been waiting for Artemis's parents to do it instead. Despite the fancy wording and the offer to allow Dom to stay, he was still being fired, just in nicer words. Artemis had hoped to have Juliet replace Domovoi, but the Jade Princess was not up for hire. _Oh well, what must be done, must be done_, Artemis thought.  
  
Dear Father,  
I would greatly appreciate it if Domovoi Butler will stay. Go  
ahead and hire this girl and have her begin training in any area that  
needs to be.  
  
Sincerely  
Artemis Fowl II  
  
It was short and to the point. He saw no need in putting in extra words.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"Juliet, I asked what you thought about this girl, I didn't ask about her looks." Artemis responded.  
  
Juliet just shrugged.  
  
"What would be your opinion of her as a bodyguard?" Artemis rephrased his original question.  
  
"It doesn't look as though she can, but she is very good." Juliet remarked. "There is something strange I think I need to mention."  
  
Artemis perked p, "Go on."  
  
"She has a blue diamond tattoo. It was never mentioned in her profile and she hasn't said anything about. While I was testing her I noticed it. If it is indeed real, then it would mean she beat Domovoi for the youngest person to earn the blue diamond tattoo."  
  
"Have you confronted her about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She mentioned absolutely nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
At that moment Artemis's father, Artemis the Second's father, not Artemis the Second's grandfather. "Hello son"  
  
"Hello father."  
  
"I must tell you, I am especially impressed with this girl you chose for your new bodyguard. Of course Domovoi will still and as a guardian."  
  
Artemis (the Second) didn't bother correcting his father on who made the choice, "That's good."  
  
"She's in here awaiting your arrival." Artemis (the First) turned into the kitchen.  
  
Artemis followed his father, and stared t the girl who was calmly eating an apple.  
  
"Artemis this is your bodyguard." Artemis (I) turned to the girl, "This is your Principal, who you are hired to protect, Artemis Fowl the Second."  
  
The girl stood up and walked over to Artemis (II) and held out her hand, "Hello Artemis, I'm Danielle Maraca."  
  
Artemis just nodded and shook her hand.

* * *

Ugh! Why do people have to name their kids after them!!! It makes it so difficult! Though I do admit I did have fun with the Artemis I and Artemis II thing a little. Besides Artemis is a girl name, some Greek goddess of hunting or something like that. Why would you name your son after a Greek goddess?!?! Maybe after a Greek god, but goddess...  
  
Anyway there was one clue in the chapter before this (3? i think. i'm a little brain dead at the moment, used it all up trying to think and write this thing....) about who Danielle is. And in this chapter there is a clue about how she's going to get along with Artemis and another clue to who she is, kinda to her past type of thing. Ten points to the person who goes and finds one. Thirty points to the person who figures out all of them. And if I'm feeling like it, I might just dedicate the next chapter to you if you find them before I get the next one out. So go be a genius and have fun!! Yeah, I was just bored and felt like telling you all that to see if any of you are genius enough to get any off them. Mwahahaha!!!!!! Ok I admit it, the clues were put there by an idiot therefore they probably don't require a genius to figure it out, they may require another idiot like me but....  
  
Well cya and have fun!!! I will get the next chapter out sumtime next week. Congedo! 


	6. Nocturnal Happenings

Disclaimer thingamabob: ok u all know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to bother typing it.  
  
Oops so it took me a little longer than expected. I'm srry I had computer issues and therefore haven't been able to get on to post it for like 3 weeks  
  
I dedicate this chapter to normal? Cuz she got the most clues and I award her 20 points for being clever.  
  
Sartymowl-ok that works, but I was having great fun with the first and second thing.  
  
normal?- yep and yep and yep and yep and whatever. Ok srry so I didn't pay any attention to any of that. Umm...u got a few clues but u also missed a few. (ok two) oh well, I laf at my maniacal genius. Thanx. Ok yep I know!!  
  
TIMMY'SARTY-hurray for really short reviews. Btw u r tied for shortest with 4 letters.  
  
ArieiDelmonte- lazy butt. Go figure it out be smart, u know me well enough that it's practically spelled out. Hehehe. Oh so this is the review u were talking about. Ok y? no ur not even close to longest like all of normal? (see this chapter's dedication) are longer than yours. She writes really long ones. Ur welcome. Don't b lazy and u might get more.  
  
Hex21- oh yeah they are. Oops typo!! Srry, I was having difficulty trying to decide whether her name should be Danielle or Dawnette and I guess I forgot to go change that. I have corrected it though. I award u 10 points for catching that so I could correct it. Longer chapters? Y would I do that? Mwahahaha!!! I think the next chapter is pretty long...I would go check but I am too lazy. Srry.  
  
Fc Weeble-thanx. U may have a while to wait. Yeah he wouldn't...but my arty does!!!!  
  
lyra tavington-k I am going to respond to all of yours right here. (1) so what? It swears (and only once so far!!!) hence the reason y it is PG instead of G. thanx tho, that was what I intended to do. (2)all right that is the last person to tell me that arty is not right!!! So what if he is OOC I will change the summary for u ok? Artemis is a hard character to right ok? Sides if I made him sounds like he was post to it would b my little brother's evil twin and that would scare me too bad. (3) Bloody British!! Hehe. Stupid lazy pple! and u two r the ones who would pick up a lot of them. hehe. Don't u like my incredibly ingenious way of teaching pple how to dance? Actually I was just really bored. I haven't because I'm not and yeah and this is just results of my boredom that I decided to one day post.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Nocturnal Happenings  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Domovoi and Holly sat talking in the shadows outside of Beautrix Private School late at night, or technically very early in the morning.  
  
"So how does it feel, Big Fella', no longer his primary bodyguard?" Holly asked, so tactfully.  
  
Dom shrugged, "So what do you think of the new bodyguard?"  
  
"It's the same girl who Artemis asked to dance for his first dance." Holly remarked casually, "She looked a little reluctant to say yes, but she did."  
  
"She seemed a little reluctant to say yes to be his bodyguard as well, but again she said yes."  
  
"I wonder if she didn't want to guard someone who was so close to her own age."  
  
"She said she had no problem with the age, and she didn't look like she was lying."  
  
"I wonder if this Danielle has anything against our Artemis."  
  
"She might, I better try to find out."  
  
"How are you going to do that? Sit there and question her?"  
  
Dom shrugged, "You could go mesmerize her."  
  
"Can't. After the Cudgeon and Carrére incident Council debated the issue for quit awhile and recently it was made illegal to mesmerize any living creature except for in self-defense."  
  
"We could go press the alarm button and see if she even comes." Dom joked.  
  
"Let's go." Holly started to head off.  
  
"You know I was joking right?"  
  
"You may not have been serious, but I am."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Danielle sat at the computer in her room when the bracelet on her wrist started beeping. Quickly she stood up and started fidgeting with the bracelet, and the beeping stopped.  
  
The "bracelet" was an alarm. Artemis wore a matching chain bracelet and when he was in trouble and Danielle wasn't around he would squeeze a small link that had a small engraving on it, marking it different from the rest. Once he had squeezed the link Danielle's bracelet would start to beep. Hers also had a link with the same engraving, **Periculum**, the Latin word for danger, and she would squeeze it and the alarm would go off.  
  
_How did that idiot manage to get in danger already? He probably just rolled on it and smashed it in his sleep,_ she thought as she ran quietly ran down the hallway towards the boys' dorm, and Artemis' room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dom looked up as Danielle entered the room. She was in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Her white blond hair was somewhat in a braid, but bits had fallen out and were creating a fuzz layer around her head. Despite the look that she had just gotten out of bed, she also looked ready to fight. Her small frame was half crouched and she had a gun raised and ready to fire. Once again her small size astonished Domovoi, _She can't be more than four and a half feet tall_. She looked around, a slightly confused look on her face and she looked pretty comical.  
  
"Pretty good," Holly said.  
  
"She got here pretty fast." Dom remarked.  
  
"So the alert was a fake?" Danielle asked, lowering the gun slightly.  
  
"Yes." Holly and Domovoi replied in unison.  
  
"How cute." Danielle remarked in a mock baby voice, looking over at the sleeping Artemis. "He looks fine to me, so I'll be leaving."  
  
Dom nodded and Holly waved good-bye.  
  
Danielle turned to leave, "Damn!" she exclaimed as she stubbed her toe on Artemis' bed leg.  
  
"What's going on?" Artemis sat up; his black hair smashed flat on the one side and sticking up on the other.  
  
Danielle stifled a giggle while still holding her hurt toe.  
  
"Nothing," Dom said, "I was simply testing Danielle."  
  
"Oh, did it get you out of bed?" Artemis asked, the question sounded half like an apology.  
  
"No, I was just on my computer." Danielle waved away the question, "But it sure seemed to get awake you. Well farewell and goodnight all."  
  
"Good night." Holly, Dom and Artemis responded, not quite in unison.

* * *

Ok sorry that was a kind of winces ok, a really short chapter. But I got it out fast enough didn't I? Mwahahaha the evilness of me has decided to withhold the great grand glories part where all will be reveled until the next chapter.  
  
Well go on and review. To those who go gather clues and get them right still get points and mayb chapter dedications. I have decided I like reading the clues u guys pick up and what u think is going to happen next, and see how predictable or unpredictable I am. To those of you who are too lazy, shame on u, and u two r the ones who I thought would have figured them out first since u guys know me so well. Oh well, at least I have other fans who r more dedicated and love me so much. wipes away a tear ok drama moment over.  
  
And lyra tavington guess what; it swore again. And I don't care.  
  
Yeah and I have no idea what else I was just going to say so good bye, review so I can be inspired to put out chapters and finish this story before next year. 


	7. Explanations

Disclaimer crap: yep yep I own this poor excuse for a plot and a few characters but nothing that I stole from Eoin Colfer.

I dedicate this chapter to ArieiDelmonte and normal? because they both id the clues and they both get 20 points. Oh yeah, and I part way want to dedicate this to Fc Weeble cuz I luv the last statement of his review. Yeah, i'm weird, but when I read it I was like yay! Go for me!! You know I feel kind of playing favorites doing this whole dedicate thingie cuz I greatly appreciate everyone that reviews!

TIMMY'SARTY- lol. ok fine you win.

normal? – yep congratulation. Umm, actually the title undercover was just the first thing that popped into my head cuz I'm not very good with titles, it really doesn't have a whole lot to do with the story other than this quote from chappy 2/3 '"I got my memory back and I'm going undercover for the LEP, who considered me a big enough enemy to delete my entire memory of them, all in one day." Artemis said with a devious smile.' Yep. Actually that's still not all, but that's pretty good, talk to Ariei I think in between the two of you guys got them all.

ArieiDelmonte- oh, wah! I did? What of hers did I steal? Hey Megan I'm srry for whatever I stole. Whoa! Hey I just said, that Domovoi was going to need to supervise them, I never said that it was ment that way! See what u can do when ur not lazy though? Not me!! Oh thanx, ok I will be happy.

Fc Weeble – umm... looks around guiltily oops. Yeah I did. It actually said sumtin else there but then I went back and changed it when I read her review. Don't kill me lyra!!! Actually I think that she didn't like that too well, cuz if u noticed she didn't update for this chappy. Poor me. But thanx to all of my loyal fans. Hurray for u!! thanx!!! I luv that last comment, u just made my day!! 10 points to u!!! I luv u!!!

Cecile – ok I will. I promise to everybody just so they now that I will finish this story, even if it does take me forever. Btw u pple should write long reviews. I really don't are how random and off the wall they are.

u are my ONE and ONLY- thank u!! I know I'm a genius!!! jk. Thanx, I feel so special.

Well anyways here we go onto the great and glorious chapter where I reveal all!!! Srry it took me forever to update I kind of got distracted. (see the other penname I share with ArieiDelmonte and Lyra Tavington; The voices in our heads ) but I made up for it cuz this is my longest chapter yet. So u pple be happy!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Explanations

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Artemis, are you making any progress towards the hacker's identity?" Foaly asked the morning after the alarm test. After a slight pause he continued on, "Whoever it was was on late last night. My alarm didn't go off since they never hacked in, or really even tried to. They were just probing, testing the security."

Danielle said she was on her computer," Artemis blurted, half to himself. The thought coming to him all at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Danielle." Artemis smiled when Danielle opened the door.

"Hi," Danielle answered warily. She eyed Artemis, _That is one of the fakest, cheesiest smiles I've ever seen._

"I want to apologize for Domovoi. He wanted to test your alertness at night."

"Well, I think I passed," Danielle laughed, "but I was already awake, so it doesn't matter."

"What were you doing up that late?" Artemis asked. _Now we are getting to the point. No more beating around the bush._

_Man, this kid really needs to work on his lying skills and keeping a poker face. I'm much more talented than him, _Danielle laughed to herself, out loud she replied, "I was talking to my mom. She's in Victoria, British Columbia. You know in Canada, on Vancouver island." Danielle continued at the look on Artemis' face.

_I know where that is! I was just expecting something else, like a poor attempt at a lie._ "What is she doing there?" Artemis inquired.

_Well, let's take this lie all the way and remove all doubt._ "You're not going to let it rest until you get the truth are you? Danielle sighed.

_Aha!_ Artemis paused for a second, _What do I say to that and not look suspicious?_

"Well, my mom's in a mental institution. That's where her mother grew up and lived. My grandma wanted her close by and my dad didn't dare risk anything by moving her when my grandma died. So..." Danielle's voice trailed off sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Look what I did. I had the wrong person and now she's going to start crying._

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You'd think I'd be used to talking about it by now. She had her breakdown when I was five."

"Well, goodbye. I'd better be going, classes start soon."

On his way out he noticed that the computer was on, but the monitor had been turned off. He pressed the button. _It won't be it, but I might as well do it for Foaly so he thinks I'm making some progress._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Artemis!" Foaly's voice sounded urgent, "Whose computer was that?"

"Danielle Maraca's."

"Your bodyguard?! Artemis, that was the computer."

Artemis wheeled around and entered Danielle's room again. He didn't even bother knocking.

"How did you hack into Foaly's system? How did you discover the People?" Artemis practically shouted as soon as he was in the room. "I want the truth, all of it, this time."

At that moment Domovoi and Holly burst through the door.

_Busted_, Danielle mentally kicked herself.

"All right," she sighed, "I'll start at the beginning."

"You'd better." Dom remarked.

"What a good place to start." Holly said sarcastically.

"The real truth?" Artemis asked.

Danielle nodded in response to all three. "First question how do I know about the people? Quite easily, I am one, kind of."

"Wh..."Artemis started to form a question.

"Don't interrupt, let me tell my story." Danielle cut him off. "My mother was an elf. She was above ground one bight when a drunk Mud Man crossed her path and raped her. Seeing as how she was a civilian aboveground only to complete the Ritual, which she had put off for far to long; she was unarmed, weaker, alone and completely void of any magic. I was the result of that night. My mother fled from the People in shame. She suffered from major depression and shortly after her suicide, I tracked down my father. I threatened to take the case of him rapping my mother to court. I conveniently left out the fact that the only witness, my mother, was dead. It worked, he gave me a significant amount of money. After that we got surprisingly close, or more, he thought he could confide in me and tell me anything, he never cared what I did. After his death, he left me everything, and he wasn't exactly destitute.

I'm if I might say so, pretty good with computers. I'm not a genius, like some people, but I had a decent computer, a foreknowledge of the people, and time on my hands. In the end I somehow ended up in Foaly's computer system. I would go through his files every night. I loved it, I was addicted, it was my only connection to my mother's people. Somewhere along the way I ran into the Artemis Fowl files, which highly interested me, by the way. It was round this time that I realized there was someone else rummaging through Foal's files and it wasn't Artemis. For a week or two we ignored each other. Then one night, he set off the alarm and left, leaving me trapped and Foaly fully aware of me." Danielle laughed, "That's why I was so reluctant to dance with you that one time, I was convinced that you had been sent by the People and were going to arrest me. Same with the bodyguard thing, I wasn't overjoyed to have to protect someone who was in the process of tracking me down, it left me no room to run."

There was a slight pause after Danielle finished her story, then, of course, everyone started asking questions at once.

"One at a time!" Danielle shouted over everyone else and the noise of the bell, which had decided to ring at that moment and add to the noise.

"Do you have any fairy traits, like magic?" Artemis asked, with a glint in his eye.

"Somewhat, but in a human sense. I'm short, in case you haven't noticed, legally I'm a midget. My ears are kind of pointy," Danielle answered tucking her hair behind her ear to prove her point, "But not like Holly's. Hmm, do I have magic, sadly no. However of course I do have the human version of it. I am very persuasive. Even for my short size, I can blend in fairly well. My wounds heal very quickly. I'm very good with languages, I can learn new ones quite easily. Oh and I age slower than humans but not as slow as fairies do."

"So how old are you?" Holly asked.

"31. Every couple years I have to go get new identity, because no one would ever believe my real age. I don't even look like the current age of 18 which I am pretending to be, due to my height."

"When did you get that tattoo?": Domovoi said, indicting toward Danielle's shoulder and the tattoo, which currently wasn't visible.

"23, so don't worry your record is safe."

"Is Danielle Maraca your real name?" Domovoi queried..

"Danielle is the name my mother gave me, however Maraca is a mix of my mother and father's last names."

"How did you father die?" Holly inquired, not bothering to hide her suspicion.

"According to the police, one night when he was drunk he fell off his balcony."

"According to the police? How about according to you?" Artemis mused.

"He wasn't a happy man, and he was used to a lot of alcohol. I believe his death was intended." Danielle answered, "According to me, suicide." She said the last part so plainly and emotionless.

"You don't seem to feel a lot of remorse towards his death." Butler said cautiously, afraid he might say something wrong.

"It was a long time ago, and I wasn't necessarily fond of him."

"Well, while I don't want to appear rude, but perhaps we should ask more important questions." Foaly blared through the device in Artemis' hand.

Holly snorted.

"Like what about this other person whom also hacked into my system."

Danielle sighed. "That's why I was on last night. He'd sent me an e-mail, spiked of course, bragging about getting me caught, I wanted to track him through your computer."

"Well, let's do that then!" Foaly said.

With that Danielle got up and walked over to her computer and turned the monitor on. She e-mailed Foaly the copy of the e-mail she had gotten. Fifteen minutes later and Foaly had tracked the person down, Danielle printed off the page.

"Currently known as Bruce Davit and living in the Caribbean, or specifically on the island of Saint Croix, near Puerto Rico and the Virgin Islands." Danielle threw the paper down on the floor so they all could see the paper and the information.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet came running outside as the Bentley drove up, "Domovoi, Artemis, you've got to hurray and see this!"

Dom and Artemis were intrigued and followed Juliet, as did Holly, under shield of course. Juliet led them to the nearest computer, and popped up a screen.

Artemis chuckled quietly to himself once he saw what it was, it was the disk of is diary he'd given Mulch. "So I suppose that good old Mulch is here somewhere?"

"In the kitchen, inhaling all of our carrots." Juliet responded.

That's when Holly unshielded, "So you did find way to eventually get past the mind wipe, using Mulch's help." she fired at Artemis, looking not very pleased.

Artemis laughed evilly and nodded, smirking at Holly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Mulch." Holly said as her, Artemis, Juliet and Domovoi entered the kitchen.

"Hello," Mulch gulped down another carrot, "So what's the occasion?"

"We're going to the Caribbean." Holly stated.

* * *

Hey, don't expect the next chapters to be near this long!! Tho there probably isn't going to be to many more. And it might take me a while to update now that school is starting. And u guys don't need to guess clues anymore now that all is revealed. But u still can review. Hint hint. Bye!!!


	8. Caribbean Adventures

Disclaimer: if I'd owned Artemis Fowl I would not be writing this on fanfiction.

ArieiDelmonte - yay for u! no I don't remember either, if I wanted I could go figure it out, but I'm to lazy. The guy is Bruce whatever I said his name was. I believe I already told u how to properly look us up. Y it's defective tho, I don't know, cuz it's stupid. Ur hyper a lot of the time, probably due to happy thoughts. Yay yay for u

normal? – does that mean that you've had to dedications to? Wow! I'm srry do u want to look or clues? Lol

cocoaducks – thank u.

Carmen Aistrup- um, oops, I guess I count as an idiot author. Cuz I'm not a good one. Yes mulch does rock. Thank u. no!!!! don't flame me!!!! Ah!!!!! Stupid! Of course I am not going to stop until it is done. I promise I will not abandon this story, and I think I've said that before. U know u changed ur name. It confused me for a while.

Haru and Kevin – hey look updating for u!! hey, lol, this is exactly a week since u submitted the review. But oops it wasn't a week from last time I updated. I don't update that fast. Aahhh!! Y does it seem like I'm getting threats everywhere? Please don't hurt me!! Oh good, last I checked the US was very far from Australia, I no longer feel threatened from u

Hey this is a really short and stupid chapter. I'm kinda depressed cuz the next chapter will be the last chapter, so I'm kinda dragging this story out as long as possible. This chapter was mainly just fun for me.

* * *

Chapter 7

Caribbean Adventures

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle giggled as Artemis ripped off his shirt. Artemis glared at her, blushing heavily.

They had all made the flight across the Atlantic in the Fowl's private jet. They'd even dragged a reluctant Mulch along. Dom, Danny, and Arty sat on the beach, attempting to look like tourists, discussing how to track down Bruce. Holly and Mulch were back in the hotel room, communicating via iris cams, hidden mikes and earplugs.

"You should work on that tan and get some muscles." Danielle teased Artemis.

"You're not that tan yourself." Artemis returned hostilely.

"It's really amazing, though, that I am darker than you." Danielle stated.

While one would expect Danielle to have extremely pale skin to go with that white-blond hair spilling down her back, her light-toned skin had definitely seen more sun than Artemis' pasty whiteness. She looked far more in place on the beach in her bikini than either Artemis, of the self-conscious Domovoi, whose bared muscularly chest was earning him some looks.

"That doesn't matter," Artemis argued, trying to grasp a retort, "besides this is a stupid argument, and it isn't helping us find Bruce."

"Yes, I agree, this is a stupid argument. However, it is helping us, we're supposed to be blending in, looking like tourists."

"What if he doesn't come to the beach?"

"He will, I'm just not sure whether it will be this one or not."

"How do you know? What if you're wrong?"

Danielle threw up her hands in frustration and muttered a phrase that sounded like, "Sha-shwan-na-neech-ou-wah!"

Holly and Mulch burst out laughing into the earpieces that Danielle and the Mud Men were wearing. Being fairies they preferred to stay inside the hotel room and search for Bruce via the computer, out of the sunlight.

What?!" Artemis asked, upset at not understanding.

"Nothing," Danielle shrugged, "It's just a phrase I say when I'm arguing and there's no reason to continue."

Mulch whistled, then yelped as if Holly had just hit him, which she probably had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went on in pretty much the same tune, without much to show for it.

After the group had had dinner they sat around discussing the day's events and tomorrow's plans. Danielle noticed Artemis kept wincing and refrained from moving as much as possible.

"Artemis, come into the light." Danielle demanded suddenly.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Just do." Danielle said in such a demanding voice that Artemis complied immediately without further question. "Take off you shirt." She demanded next in the same voice, Artemis, though bewildered, complied once again.

His skin looked like leather, except it was a deep crimson color and had immense white blisters popping up everywhere.

"Ouch," Danielle winced at the sight.

She went over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of Aloe Vera. She poured it on his back and began massaging it in.

"Hey!" Juliet exclaimed at that moment, "That looks like the guy we're looking for." She gestured outside the window she'd been gazing out of.

Domovoi Juliet and Mulch ran outside. Danielle hesitated for a moment.

"Go!" Holly ordered, "'Sides, I can do this a lot faster." Holly put her hand n Artemis' back and sent out a few blue sparks to show what she meant.

Outside Danielle joined the others watching a surfer. After a few minutes a gunshot rang out, from somewhere in the hotel, it was followed by a thud. As the four ran inside the hotel they heard more noise, the sound of glass breaking and a car speeding away.

Inside they found an unconscious Holly lying on the floor and no sign of Artemis other than the broken window.

"We shouldn't have roomed on the first floor." Juliet remarked. "It made too easy of an escape route."

"Of course he would rather have Artemis than me!" Danielle exclaimed, getting a few confused and suspicious glances, "Stupid me!"

* * *

ok there u go. As I said this chapter was mainly just for me. Only one more chapter left! :'( I think after I am done I am going to have to retire my notebook and this story honorably by burning it.

For those of u who don't know mandarian (Chinese) sha-shawn-na-neech-ou-wah is a phrase I have a tendancy to say. Obviously that is how u would pronounce it, since the Chinese have a different way of alphabet thing, which I do not know. At the moment I'm debating whether to tell u pple what it means. Hmm.... Hehe nope I'm not going to!!! If any body that is Chinese or whatever and is offended by my using it I'm srry.

What, I'm having second thoughts, I already have threats on me, perhaps I should tell u what sha-shawn-na-neech-ou-wah means.... Ok fine don't torture me!!! I'll never tell mwahahaha!!!! maybe tho if all u pple review, really long wonderful reviews I'll tell u at the beginning of the next chapter.


End file.
